Tres NO son multitud
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Grupo de One shots del trío poliamoroso de BakugoxOchakoxIzuku. Situaciones divertidas, románticas, tristes, y ardientes del trío. Tiene mucho contenido IzuOcha y Kacchako, el KatsuDeku solo es amistoso.
1. Noche de películas

_**Noche de películas**_

 _ **.**_

Pudo escuchar la discusión a través de la puerta. Así que no le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que había llegado.

Ochako se quitó las botas y las dejó en la puerta tomando las pantuflas para entrar al apartamento.

Sus novios, Izuku y Katsuki, se encontraban en el sofá con la televisión en pausa mientras discutían acaloradamente.

—Te digo que Star Lord no tuvo la culpa —comentó Izuku—. Se acaba de enterar que Gamora, la mujer que ama, estaba muerta ¡Es normal que reaccionara así!

—¡Pero es un idiota, Deku! ¿No podía esperar a que le quitaran el guante a Thanos?

Y siguieron la discusión.

No era la primera vez que la tenían, desde que salió aquella película habían discutido siempre lo mismo.

Por eso a Ochako le hacía gracia ver las películas de superhéroes junto a ellos. Verlas era escuchar a Katsuki alardear que él pudo pelear mejor y escuchar a Izuku murmurar los métodos de pelea de cada héroe.

Le pareció extraño que no estuvieran viendo alguna de All Might, sino esa.

—Buenas noches —interrumpió la chica la discusión. Dos pares de ojos, verdes y rojos, se giraron a verla. Ambos obtuvieron un brillo, siendo los del Izuku más brillantes, logrando hacer suspirar a Ochako.

—¡Ochako! —exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Izuku, Star Lord no tiene la culpa —respondió ella tomando asiento en medio de ambos chicos. Katsuki gruñó.

—Tch ¿Qué se puede esperar de ustedes, pedazos de sentimentales? —Izuku y Ochako rieron.

Ochako se acercó y le dio un suave beso a Katsuki en los labios que el rubio profundizó. Ochako estiró la mano para tomar la de Izuku, pero no la sintió.

—Fue a buscarte la cena —murmuró Katsuki en sus labios. Acarició la espalda de Ochako haciéndole cosquillas— ¿Como te fue hoy?

—Mmm… No hubo tanta criminalidad —respondió Ochako. Sintió que Izuku se sentó y se alejó de Katsuki. Observó la comida que Izuku dejo en la mesita y se giró al chico de cabello verde.

Se acercó y lo besó en los labios también. Izuku soltó una risita y profundizó el beso.

Había un contraste entre ambos chicos, Izuku era suavidad y Katsuki dureza. La mano de Katsuki aún viajaba en su espalda, provocando escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Ochako.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y se sonrojó alejándose de Izuku que miró a Katsuki con una sonrisa. Ochako estaba segura que Katsuki le estaba dando una sonrisa malévola.

—Déjenme cenar, al menos —murmuró Ochako enderezandose. Tomó su cena y se apoyó en Izuku mientras Katsuki le colocaba play a la película.

Estaban en la batalla de Wakanda, y Ochako siguió comiendo mientras tenía a su lado a Katsuki gruñendo e Izuku murmurando.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cómo carajos Thor supo que Thanos estaba en Wakanda? —exclamó Katsuki provocando que Ochako riera.

Izuku salió a dar sus argumentos y refutar a Katsuki, y Ochako se dio cuenta cuánto amaba a su par de nerds.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Primer One shot! Ellos son mi OT3, los amo, los adoro. IzuOcha y Kacchako son mi vida y nada mejor que unirlos en un trio poliamoroso bien lindo.**_

 _ **Comenzar con una noche de Infinity War me pareció redivertido, sobre todo la mayor discusión del mundo: ¿La cagó o no Star Lord? Yo estoy con Izuku y Ochako XD y sentí que Katsuki estaría más a la estrategia.**_

 _ **Como dije, estos One shots no van a tener orden alguno. Serán divertidas, románticas o ardientes situaciones.**_

 _ **Por favor, quiero tolerancia.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Los quiero :3**_


	2. Tres en la cama

_**Tres en la cama**_

 _ **.**_

El sexo nunca fue problema, sorprendentemente. Ochako había sido novia de Deku antes de incluir a Katsuki a su unión, al darse cuenta de que se sentí completa amando a ambos y ambos la amaban tanto que habían sido capaces de aceptar aquella relación.

No era molesta.

Katsuki ya soportaba al idiota de Deku hasta decir que lo consideraba un amigo (no al nivel de Kirishima, pero un amigo y buen rival).

La primera vez de Ochako fue con Izuku. Ella misma lo decidió sabiendo que Katsuki podía ser algo brusco en la cama, pero a Katsuki extrañamente no le importó. Se sentó a verlos, porque ella había dicho que no le importaba, porque su relación era tan íntima que sabía que debía acostumbrarse a verla en los brazos de Deku.

Y no le importaba.

Le gustó, mucho, verlos juntos. Se reía a carcajadas cada vez que el idiota se detenía y murmuraba sobre lo que había leído para satisfacer a Ochako, y ellos se sonrojaban un poco al saberse contemplados.

A Katsuki le gustó, sobre todo porque pudo contemplar el rostro extasiado de Ochako, sus mejillas sonrojadas,sus gemidos fuertes que él mismo pidió escuchar y ella le cumplió. Ella le lanzó una mirada marrón sobre el hombro pecoso de Izuku y Katsuki sintió que todo se detenía, incluso su corazón.

Se sintió tan tentado de acercarse y unirseles, no le importaría estar cerca de Deku si eso significaba tocar a Ochako. Se acarició por sobre el pantalón mientras Ochako lo seguía mirando. Mientras ella era empujada un poco hacia arriba con cada estocada. Mientras ella besaba la mejilla de Deku y lo besaba en los labios.

Era un acto tan erótico, pero se veía tan sucio.

Era simplemente maravilloso.

Luego del acto, entre Izuku y Katsuki la llevaron al baño a limpiarla, Katsuki le repartió besos por todo el rostro alabandola y diciendo lo bella que se había visto. Luego había levantado la vista a Izuku y le había dicho que tenía que mejorar.

Izuku solamente había reído y luego besó a Ochako que aún estaba en los brazos de Katsuki.

Luego fueron a la cama, Katsuki se desnudó y se unió a ellos, Ochako en la mitad y no le importó que su brazo rozaba a Deku, solo si sentía el olor del pelo de Ochako en su nariz.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Tal vez en el otro capítulo si escriba la escena explícita, pero es que aquí quise hacer solo la insinuación de aquel acto erótico.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus votos! No pensé que tendría buena aceptación xD**_

 _ **Gracias :3**_


End file.
